highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishsprout
❝ You seemed disappointed to have me go… I’d be glad to make RiverClan my home. ❞ — Fishsprout to Nectarstar Fishsprout is a short silver tabby molly with blue eyes and large paws. She is a resurrection of the late RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, Palepaw, and resides in RiverClan as a Medicine Cat. She is beginning to remember her former life, though in inconsistent chunks. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy(Unknown heritage, a mix of many breeds) Description: Fishsprout is a short molly with a lithe build. While she was rather plump in her past life, her reincarnate amnesiac self seems to have much less of an appetite. Her fur is long, silky and water-repellent, with large, webbed paws, a wide face and long strands of fur that drape over her eyes. Her pelt is a shimmery silver-blue with peculiar tabby markings that appear to be a cross between the spotted and classic tabby type. Her eyes are a pretty blue color and she wears a necklace of fish scales alongside a small mint leaf "bow" perched beside her right ear. Palette: : = Base (#c2c9cc) : = Outer markings (#77848a) : = Inner markings (#aab4ba) : = Underbelly (#dfdfe9) : = Eyes (#a3c2ea) : = Inner Ears (#dcb6ca) : = Nose (#dcb6ca) : = Pawpads (#dcb6ca) : = Necklace (#e2c2f0), (#b1e5c9), (#a3c2e9) : = Plant fur accessory (#b1e5c9) Voice: Shaky, delicate, sing-songy. She sighs a lot when speaking, and tends to trail off her sentences... Scent: Fish scales and faint mixed herbs Gait: A clumsy shamble on land. She is a graceful swimmer and is at home in the water. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Imaginative -' * '''+ Clever -''' * '''+ Hospitable -''' * '''+ Empathetic -''' * '''± Spacey -''' * '''± Free-spirited -''' * '''± Pacifist -''' * '''± Soft-spoken -''' * '''− Anxious -''' * '''− Forgetful -''' * '''− Glum -''' * '''− Absent -''' '''Likes *Plants **She seems to have developed a hyper-fixation on herbal remedies and the caring and tending to of plants. After all, it seems to be the only thing she knows. *Learning *Splashing in the river 'Dislikes' *A lack of control *Not getting her way *Loss 'Goals' *To figure everything out **Fishsprout’s past is still a hazy blur, her curiosity to find out where she came from nags at her. She claims the start was a flash of light, and that was all. 'Fears' *Forgetting everything again 'History' '”Life before”' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: StarClan, Ottercreek, Nectarstar Age Range: ??-?? moons *Palepaw is given the opportunity to serve RiverClan as a full medicine cat after her life was brutally taken from her just before her ceremony. She is reincarnated, her soul taking on a new form and materializing at the bottom of the crystal cavern's pool. *Now with a fresh start, the cat quickly swims to the surface of the crystal cavern, lying unconscious for a while. *She is found by senior warrior Ottercreek and is talked to in an attempt to reorientate. After she figures out what’s going on, she chooses her new name “Fishsprout” and heads to RiverClan. *Nectarstar mistakes her for a missing cat named Palepaw, which confuses her. 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: - Age Range: 12 moons - current *Without much in the way of ceremony, she is made a medicine cat when she comes to Nectarstar and states she has no use as a warrior, only having an affinity for herbs *She quickly finds her new home to be quite satisfactory, making her nest her own while appearing distant and spacey to the current RiverClanners. **Fish begins to come to the realization that she has no idea what the HECK is going on *She begins to talk with Paleheart and Koikiss about her new distress. They tell her to come to them with her dreams. *Tends to Buttercupclaw's injury, vaguely remembers a past incident with ThunderClan from her former life. *Visits the Mooncave with Perchwish. Shit Goes Down™ **First, she is approached by her mother, Shimmerscale, who welcomes her back with a warm embrace. Fishsprout, not knowing who she is, unintentionally hurts her feelings. **Next, her best friend from her former life, Frightthorn, visits her. She is told the truth and realizes that she once was Palepaw and regains all of her memories as Palepaw that include Frightthorn in them. ***gay time. in love with a ghost. *She has a small chat with Koikiss in the medicine den about her returning memories *Fishsprout now seems permanently anxious about the herb situation for leaf-bare, checking stores constantly out of fear that someone is potentially stealing the scarce supplies. *She helps with Dripsplash's kitting, delivering 3 healthy kits. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|RiverClan= :Frightthorn/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Please come back, I long to see you again..." :Frightthorn helped Fishsprout realize who she really was, where she came from and who she is now. Their friendship from another time, long, long ago is something Fish now wistfully looks back on, wishing times were still as simple. However, it feels like there's something else present aside from their platonic love for each other. :Nectarstar/Leader/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I feel as if I know you, but I’m sorry I can’t be the cat you’re looking for." :Her heart aches with a flood of familiarity. :Paleheart / Deputy/Support figure/ ⦁⦁⦁ ::"You seem sad... I'm sorry." :She begins to recall seeing him upset after their first talk. Was it her fault? :Koikiss / Warrior/Support figure /⦁⦁⦁ ::"Thank you for helping me.." :She bows her head in gratitude. 'Trivia' *She remembered nothing of her former life except for her herbal teachings, which come as second nature **She remembers this and all memories shared with the deceased RiverClanner Frightthorn, along with slight hazy memories of RiverClan cats alive during her time, chiefly Nectarstar. *She was sent back to the mountains from StarClan to fulfill Palepaw’s greatest desire to heal the sick of RiverClan *Her sense of smell is oddly strong and sensitive, meaning she could pick out a cat she's only met once in a crowd by scent alone 'Quotes' ❝ I'm sorry... so sorry... Please, tell my mother that too, when you have the chance. Why was I sent back? Why me, Frightthorn? ❞ — Fishsprout to Frightthorn on the reason for her ressurrection. 'Fanart' fishsprout.png|by ぬうま ghost and the mermaid.png|feat. Frightthorn __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:AutumnalBlues Category:RiverClan Category:Medicine Cat